Truenos y recuerdos
by Annie Grey C. P
Summary: Christian está actuando extraño, incluso mas de lo normal. Anastasia no piensa quedarse con la duda. Momento intimo entre mi pareja favorita. Christian


La noche era tibia, aun que calurosa sería una mejor forma de describirla, desde hacía unos dias el clima en Seattle se presentaba insoportable mientras que los medios pronosticaban una fuerte tormenta que llegaría ese hoy por la noche, sin embargo, el piso en Escala estaba completamente agradable, incluso podría asegurar que sentía un poco de frío. Deberíamos de extremar precauciones, claramente la persona que dio el comunicado no conoce a Christian; él SIEMPRE extrema precauciones. Me permití rodar los ojos ahora que él no me estaba viendo, debía estar en su oficina, detrás de aquel hermoso escritorio que seguramente le había costado mas de lo que debería. Quizás tenía incrustaciones de diamantes en vez de clavos y tornillos. Rodé los ojos nuevamente.

- **Sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso** – su voz sedosa puso alerta mis sentidos, mientras que sus manos fueron directo a mi vientre bajo aprisionándome contra él, su erección ya era notable. ¿Acaso siempre estaba excitado? ¿o solamente era su increíble capacidad para encenderse tan pronto como él lo deseara? Fuera lo que fuera, me encantaba.

**-¿Hacer qué?** – pregunté fingiendo ingenuidad. Seguía sin saber cómo podía descubrirme.

Estaba de espaldas a él, mi trasero era presionado contra su miembro y frente a nosotros el enorme ventanal que mostraba Seattle en todo su esplendor, aun con las enormes nubes grises incluso más arriba que nosotros, la ciudad se veía hermosa. Mi vista se desenfocó por un momento y nuestros reflejos me devolvían la mirada, sus ojos contactaron con los mios_. Oh, así lo sabes._

-**Usted lo sabe, Señorita Steele **, **casi Señora grey–** su voz sonaba segura e increíblemente deliciosa, faltaba una semana para la boda y ninguno de los dos podía aguantar por ello. – **Y no te muerdas el labio, sabes que me es imposible controlarme** –

**-¿Acaso yo he dicho que quiero que te controles? – **

**-Ahora no, Anastasia –**

Su reacción me confundió por completo. Christian nunca decía que no a una buena sesión de sexo, y solamente me llamaba Anastasia cuando estaba serio. Aquello no me agradaba del todo. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lo primero que vino a mi mente es que quizás había hecho algo mal, pero deseché esa idea de inmediato, claro, también podría ser algo del trabajo, lo cual era mas probable. Aun así preferí no preguntarle, él solo me lo diría más tarde.

Habían pasado ya mas de dos horas, él seguía en su oficina y yo revoloteaba por la cocina haciendo la cena. La señora Jones había tomado el fin libre para ver a su hermana nuevamente, lo cual me dejaba a mi a cargo de la comida durante esos dos días. Había optado por algo ligero, ensalada cesar, y si había pasado tanto tiempo ahí era por que seguía dándole vueltas a la actitud de mi prometido. _Prometido_, me gustaba esa palabra.

Había oscurecido, serían alrededor de las siete de la tarde, pero gracias a las intensas nubes no podíamos ver absolutamente nada, no tardaría mucho en comenzar a llover. Había encendido un par de velas para hacer una velada romántica, las copas estaban llenas de nuestro vino favorito y ambos comíamos en silencio. La actitud de Christian continuaba confundiéndome y se notaba en mi ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-**¿Qué ocurre, Ana? – **

-**Eso me gustaría saber, Christian. – **contesté dejando mi tenedor sobre la barra para mirarlo de frente. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y la lluvia se veía caer por la ventana de forma torrencial. Parecía que el mundo se iba a terminar por como los relámpagos comenzaron a centellear de un lado a otro. El rostro de cincuenta se ensombreció y al mismo tiempo palideció. - ** ¿Te encuentras bien?- **la preocupación era notable en mi voz.

-**Debo regresar al estudio – **su voz estaba casi rota y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él se había perdido detrás de la puerta de dicho lugar, dejando su ensalada y copa casi intactos.

Me debatía entre seguirlo o déjalo pasar, ¿Se molestaría si lo interrumpía? Mi conciencia me miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna, _eres su prometida, no su sumisa_**. **Tenía razón, no debía de preocuparme tanto por hacer o no las cosas bien, podía equivocarme, y quería conocer todas sus facetas. Mi corazón se iba acelerando conforme me acercaba a la puerta donde él se encontraba detrás. Aparentando mas confianza que con la que contaba, abrí la puerta sin permiso y me adentré en la habitación. Las gruesas cortinas estaban desplegadas ocultándolo del mundo exterior, y en una esquina, sentado en el suelo estaba Christian con su ipod y audífonos puestos. Ver una escena tan común para cualquiera, no era nada normal, no cuando era él quien la ejemplificaba. No recordaba haberlo visto antes usar audífonos, él prefería que la música llenara el lugar; ahora parecía que se estaba aislando. La pregunta era, ¿De qué? Un fuerte trueno resonó haciendo que diera un ligero salto, y la respuesta vino tan rápido a mi que me dejó mareada. No estaba de acuerdo si era por la rapidez con que había llegado esa revelación o la realidad de ello. Se estaba aislando del ruido de la tormenta.

Mis pies, inseguros, se abrieron camino con lentitud al lugar donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y aun así podía adivinar una mueca de disgusto y sufrimiento que partía mi corazón. Él no parecía notar mi presencia, y si lo hacía sabía ignorarme muy bien. Aun así me senté a su lado y fue hasta entonces cuando abrió los ojos y me miró en medio de un suspiro. De mala gana quitó sus audífonos poniendo stop a la pieza que estaba escuchando segundos atrás.

-**¿Qué haces aquí, Ana? – **

-**¿Acaso no es obvio? – **pregunté ofendida – **Estoy preocupada por ti **

**-No hay razón para estarlo – **respondió tajante

-**Christian, me dejas a mitad de la cena, te encierras en tu despacho y entras en trance. Para mi es preocupante. – **aun no me sentía segura de preguntarle el por que su temor a las tormentas

-**Solo quiero estar solo. – **parecía un adolescente renegado que se siente incomprendido

-**pero yo quiero estar contigo –**

Un nuevo trueno cayó y el color abandonó su rostro. _oh, cincuenta_

-**Ve a dormir, Anastasia –**

Fruncí el ceño mientras él tomaba los audífonos disponiéndose a ponérselos de nuevo. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche y yo no era una niña a la que pudiera mandar a dormir cuando él quisiera.

- ¿**por que le temes a las tormentas? – **

La sorpresa serpenteo por su rostro.

-**No le temo a las tormentas – **Su voz era tan seguro que incluso me replanteé mi teoría.

-**Si lo haces – **él levantó una ceja y por un momento una chispa de diversión apareció en sus ojos, pero esta se fue tan rápido como un nuevo trueno cayó

-**No, Ana. – **parecía debatir internamente entre hablar o callar. Mi mano buscó la suya y la primera opción ganó. – **Temo a los recuerdos – **confesó mirando al suelo. Mi estomago fue transformado por un agujero negro. Apreté su mano cariñosamente mientras me acomodaba en medio de sus brazos donde él me indicaba. Estaba en silencio, él hablaría cuando realmente quisiera hacerlo. Estuvimos así alrededor de quince minutos, donde, despues de cada trueno, un estremecimiento le seguía. – **Había una fuerte tormenta, yo siempre había tenido miedo a ellas, e, increíblemente, ella me abrazaba cuando había una. Creo que es de los pocos, por no decir que el único, recuerdo bueno de ella. – **no hacía falta ser adivino o leer mentes para saber de quien estaba hablando. – **Ese día le pedía que me abrazara, pero ella no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo inmóvil, frágil y sin vida solo estaba ahí, al principio yo no lo entendía del todo. Creí que estaba dormida. Pero no respondía. – **no era consiente de que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió mis lagrimas. Nadie debería de tener recuerdos así, no él. – **no llores, fue hace mucho tiempo – **pidió besando mi mejilla.

-**Yo estoy contigo ahora, y nunca te voy a dejar. – **aseguré buscando su mirada, sus ojos grises parecían necesitados, desesperados. – **me vas a tener contigo hasta que digas que te has cansado de mi. Entonces, aun que me duela, y sufra el resto de mi vida por ti, me alejaré – ** un fino y largo dedo presionó mis labios haciéndome callar y su frente tocó la mía

-**Jamás te pediría que me dejaras. Te amo Anastasia Steele – **Sus labios impactaron los mios con necesidad y frustración. Un contacto que ambos necesitábamos. Cada caricia, toque, beso, todo iba directamente a mi entrepierna.

-**Casi Grey – **recordé con una media sonrisa.

-**Casi Grey – **repitió y aun así se escuchaba mejor de sus labios que de los míos. – **Vamos a la cama, ya es tarde – **poniéndose de pié me ayudó a levantarme.

-**Apenas son las ocho –** dije contrariada

-**Pero llevo cinco horas sin hundirme en ti, Anastasia. – ** su mirada se había oscurecido y mis bragas se habían mojado.

….

…

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer One-Shoot y de una de mis sagas favoritas! :) espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan criticas (constructivas) y cualquier otra cosa :D espero continuar escribiendo One Shoots o incluso animarme para una historia. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus Reviews!

Gracias por leer!

Saludos, Annie Grey Cullen


End file.
